While applicant is aware of no prior art relating to the invention, there are rotary power handsaw guides known, but these relate entirely to devices used to guide the saw blade during a cutting operation, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,714 to Martinson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,824 to Greco, U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,056 to Pahlck, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,121, to Armbruster et al.
As may be seen holders for rotary power handsaws are not commonly known in the art.
It is an object of the invention to provide a holder for rotary power handsaws and similar rotary power tools. A subsidiary object is to provide a holder for such power handsaws and tools, attachable to a substrate such as a wall, or partition, a workbench or similar working surface. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following specification, appended claims and accompanying drawings.